1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method of filling instant vegetable soup packets in a packet filling plant using a filling machine and an apparatus therefor, and a method of filling bags with either liquids or solids in a filling plant and an apparatus therefor. The present application further relates to a device for the treatment of flexible, tubular structures, in one possible embodiment bags, with at least one conveying device and at least one processing device that is arranged along the conveying device and acts upon the structures. The conveying device is used to transport the structures, often from one processing device to the next. The conveying device may be designed as a belt conveyor, chain conveyor, cable conveyor, etc.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Some devices are for the treatment of flexible, tubular structures, for example bags. These devices comprise at least one conveying device and at least one processing device that is arranged along the conveying device and acts upon the structures. The conveying device is used to transport the structures from one processing device to the next. The conveying device may be designed as a belt conveyor, chain conveyor, cable conveyor, etc. In addition, devices known as form, fill and sealing machines are known from practice and are used to fill a bag with liquid or dry products, for example. In the first case, this can be the ingredients for an instant soup. The latter variant includes the filling of beverages, for example.
These form, fill and sealing machines and devices for the treatment of flexible, tubular structures are often very expansive and mechanically complex. Furthermore, they are produced specifically for the intended purpose. This means that a device for the filling of packet soups is designed fundamentally differently than one used to fill beverage bags. This is in part due to the fact that the filled beverage bags, for example, must or should be closed by a sealing unit following the filling process.
In any case, the structure of these devices varies according to the intended purpose, although identical components are used to a certain extent. This leads to complex and correspondingly cost-intensive manufacture and makes any maintenance and repair work more difficult. The present application seeks to alleviate these issues.
The object of the present application is to refine such a device for the treatment of flexible, tubular structures, in one possible embodiment bags, so as to permit standardized and simplified manufacture together with reduced maintenance and repair effort.